It's Just a Side Effect!
by Rojo-Conquistador
Summary: This is a side story of my other fic entitled Hate Mail Service. See what happened to Hidan after he got "exorcised" and how his actions affect Akatsuki! Pure crack. Reviews and suggestions are openly welcomed! Now rewritten.


**A/N: Those who read Hate Mail Service maybe familiar with this fic. So it's kinda like a side story. It's pure crack. Enjoy pplz! XD**

Let's just say Hidan was never the same after he got "exorcised" from the last time. Even permanently scarring unfortunate (or lucky, which ever side they may belong) people. Dancing on top of the coffee table butt naked marked the day that nothing in Akatsuki would be the same ever again.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was just rising, and birds were chirping cheerfully outside the window.

**CRASH!**

Samehada whizzed through the glass framework, obliterating the poor creatures into nothing but a pile of bloody pulp.

"Damn birds. Don't they ever chirp on somebody else's window?" muttered a very annoyed shark nin, sitting groggily on his bed with only his pants on, a hangover still lingering from last night's sake incident.

Through the darkness of the room, he barely noticed the looming figure near the door.

Half awake, he pictured out a shadowy figure of a man holding what seemed to a scythe. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Hidan wants to play--- _**WITH YOUR HEAD!**_"

The clearly-not-in-character-about-to-kill-you-with-a-scythe-a-la-Elmo vibe emanated from the Jashinist.

He started swinging the scythe back and forth like a maniac. A lot of things were torn in half: chairs, tables, his bed and even his underwear drawer. As the psychotic Jashinist went on a faster pace, leaving him little time to react, he grabbed the nearest object he could find to defend himself.

Subconsciously, he held something frilly and stretchy in front of him to prevent the sharp implement from slicing him. **RIP!**

He's only expression was O.O "Holy mother of Baha!"

Realization struck him hard too late when he noticed a ripped pink thong on his right hand.

"Itachi's so gonna castrate me for this."

"OOOh! Somebody's in trouble!" Hidan said in a sing-sang voice.

"Not a single word of this. You hear me?!"

Speak of the devil, Itachi came barging in the door to see what the commotion was all about. He was busy with dinner preparations for the night, yet decided to check-up his partner's room.

"What the fuck is going on…….in……..here……..?"

Our favorite Uchiha had a horrified expression on his face. Not only had his favorite pink thong got ripped into pieces, but Kisame had exposed his favorite undergarment to the very person who would likely spread the news like a wild fire.

After a long moment of silence, minus the crickets in the background, Itachi spoke.

"Kisame-kun," the Uchiha said with a creepily sweet voice that send shivers to the shark nin's spine. "Guess what?" An even creepier sadistic grin crept on his face. The now scared shark man gulped, beads of sweat poured down his face like Niagra falls.

"_**We're having sushi for breakfast."**_

Itachi's eyes were glowing blood red with the Mangekyo Sharingan. If Kisame wasn't scared shitless by now, he would already have disembodied the silver haired zealot with his Samehada. This was, by the way, being fought over tooth and nail by some rabid fangirls who were able to sneak into the Akatsuki grounds.

"Blame it on Hidan, Itachi-san!" He ran for it while he still had a chance with Itachi hot on his heels, hacking and slashing a butcher knife in a crazed frenzy. "That thong was from a limited edition sale!"

"Lucky me, Hidan found some purple nail polish! Hidan is a good boy!" smiling cheekily to himself, Hidan picked up the small bottle among the debris on the floor as he left the room thinking of nothing but gallons of strawberry vanilla swirl ice cream and waffles.

**CB:** Wow that was the longest, and so far, craziest thing I ever wrote!

**Itachi:**(Twitch twitch) Dammit, Nica! The thong thing was supposed to be a secret!

**Kisame:** (Tied and gagged into a log) Oh come on! Really! Whose fault was it to leave your underwear on _**my**_ drawer anyway?

**Itachi:** (Sharpens butcher knife) I think we'll have shark fin soup instead.

**Kisame:** O.O Ok. Point taken! It's my fault entirely!

**Hidan:** R&R please! Waffles and ice cream to everyone! (dances the Hokey Pokey)


End file.
